When installing solid material flooring, such as tile or hardwood, in an existing home, it is common that door jambs and door trim will have to be cut in order to insert the solid material flooring under the door jamb. This is particularly true when the home previously had carpeting installed. This is due to the fact that solid material flooring will show an unsightly gap if the flooring is butted against a jamb or trim that extends all of the way down to the subflooring. However, installations having carpeted flooring typically have the jamb and trim installed all the way down to the subflooring. Therefore, in order to install solid material flooring in a home that has previously had carpeting installed, it is necessary to cut the jamb and/or trim off at a height above the subflooring roughly equal to the thickness of the solid material flooring.
In the past, the job of cutting trim and jambs has been done by hand because common power equipment will not cut parallel to the subflooring at distances very close to the floor, typically because the size of the motor for common power saws is too large. Sawing jambs and trim in place by hand is time consuming and more physically demanding than would be cutting such jambs and trim with power equipment. Removing the jambs and trim would be even more time consuming and require more physical labor and precise workmanship. Therefore, there is a need for a saw that allows jambs and trim to be cut in place for solid material flooring with power equipment.